pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW093: Battling Authority Once Again!
Episode Plot The Junior Cup of the Pokémon World Championship is underway, and in the Quarter-finals, Trip has beaten Manning, Cilan has beaten Arratio and Ash just beat Geraldo. Now a real battle begins: Dawn VS Iris. Even though they just became friends, they will not go easy on each other. Which version of Misty will prevail in this bout? Dawn (The Diamond and Pearl Misty) or Iris (the Black and White Misty)? World Tournament Junior Cup Second Round Match-Ups *Trip v.s Manning *Cilan v.s Arratio *Ash v.s Geraldo *Iris v.s Dawn Advancing to the Semi-Finals *Trip by defeating Manning *Cilan by defeating Arratio *Ash by defeating Geraldo *Iris by defeating Dawn World Tournament Junior Cup Semi-Final Match-Ups *Trip v.s Cilan *Iris v.s Ash Advancing to the Finals *Trip by defeating Cilan Trivia *This episode would be the first time in the entire episode Ash use his Krokorok to show every three rivals to Trip, Burgundy, and Georgia in a battle. Other than Krokorok was not captured yet, and followed them to watch the Don Battle Tournament in Nimbasa Town secretly to watch his main rival: Pikachu battle in the finals in BW044: The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!. *It is revealed that after Trip beats Alder, he's going to battle Cynthia next even though he has to deal with Ash's old Sinnoh rival Paul first when he just battle her once and lost in DP040: Top-Down Training!. *The semi-finals is going to be Trip v.s Cilan, again back in the 1st Round of Don Battle Tournament. And Iris v.s Ash, again back in the Final Round of the Don Battle Tournament in Nimbasa Town. *This is the second time Ash looked up Heatmor on the Pokedex. First was BW079: Evolution by Fire! when Tepig's original trainer: Shamus has one that was part of his team of the "Fire Warriors". *This is the first time Cilan decided to skip the evaluation even though he was interrupted once by Stephan during the first battle of Round 2 of the Clubsplosion Tournament. *This episode would be the only time to see two type disadvantage to a win in a battle. Which is: Serperior using Leer at Heatmor and finishing off with SolarBeam. And Dragonite resisting any attacks from Mamoswine, and defeats it with its newly learned Dragon Rush to hit head on. *Iris' Dragonite obeyed once and disobeys again and wins instead of Iris like in Round 1. *Trip used the same strategy again to defeat Heatmor like in Round 1 again with Serperior. *This is the second time Crustle battles Trip's Pokemon when it was a Dwebble back in Nimbasa Town. But the difference is, Trip's not using his evolved form of Gurdurr: Conkeldurr back in the Clubsplosion Tournament. *This episode brings back memories of the first Don Battle Tournament in Nimbasa Town, sponsored by The Pokemon Battle Club, hosted by Don George that Ash and co. along with their friends and rivals entered in. But now, things are going to be different in this episode in the semi-finals with Trip v.s Cilan, and Iris v.s Ash. *The soundtrack title theme of Zoroark: Master of Illusions is heard again the second time during the first round of the semi-finals in BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave! Goofs *Whenever Georgia or Burgundy ask each other on whether they're going to root for their rivals: Iris and Cilan or not, they just say no. *Also, Georgia was just giving Burgundy some advice of being a better Connoisseusse, and more eloquent like Cilan when she assumes that Georgia was criticizing her. *Georgia kept on goofing off with Burgundy by teasing her even though she won't be hearing that boring Connoisseusse evaluation method even if Burgundy had one. *Georgia screams back at Burgundy for what she said about Dragonite's disobedience with Iris that was criticizing when she wish it would listen. *Burgundy's been goofed when she said about the species Mamoswine is in even if Georgia knew what she said was wrong, while the words from her Pokedex was correct. *Normally, Dragon-types like Dragonite is weak against the attack of Ice Shard but its impossible to resist any kind of Ice-type attack it does even in close range. *The way Dragonite use its own strength to stop Mamoswine's Take Down would be completely impossible if you try to run up and stop it with your bare hands. *Also, it would be impossible for Dragonite to lift Mamoswine up and throw it by force according to its weight. *Burgundy screams out to Cilan so hard for when he lost to Trip until she's all stressed out. While Georgia was worried about Burgundy's temper. Meaning that she has to make sure Burgundy stays calm. Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears